


Зависимость

by Raona



Category: Bleach, Repo Men (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gore, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Хичиго - потрошитель-психопат, который крайне любит свою работу, а Ичиго, его брат, задолжал Кредитному союзу пару жизненно важных органов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву Пейрингов 2013 на diary.ru для команды Хичиго/Ичиго

Каждый человек свободен в своих решениях. Абсолютно во всех, кроме двух: рождения и смерти. Свободен решать, чем намазывать тосты на завтрак, какую работу выбрать, в каком банке хранить свои сбережения, жениться или жить одному, свободен решать, решать самому или позволить решать другим.   
Свободен решать, быть в системе или сдохнуть за ее пределами.  
На памяти Хичиго еще никто не отказывался от установки имплантатов. И Хичиго, несвойственно для себя, был даже благодарен. В конце концов, они обеспечивали его лучшей работой на свете: резать людей и при этом оставаться в законе.   
Брат так и говорит:  
— Работа твоей мечты, — хрипит, потирая шею и, целясь в Хичиго его же тазером, добавляет: — Маньяк ублюдочный.  
У Ичиго тяжелая рука: челюсть неприятно пульсирует и на языке перекатывается теплый металл крови. А еще Ичиго, его любимый братец, должник Кредитного Союза.   
— В семье не без урода, — пожимает плечами Хичиго и ныряет за останки дивана.   
Вот такая неприятная хуйня. Он предлагал брату работать на систему, лет пять назад, когда они виделись в последний раз, но, забавный парадокс: хирург не захотел стать потрошителем. Хичиго спросил тогда, в чем же гребаная разница, вырезать органы, врезать органы, «тебя ведь тоже это возбуждает, Ичиго?». А брат сломал ему ребро, засранец рыжий.   
Сейчас у Хичиго заменены почти все ребра, у него работа с высоким риском для жизни, и Ичиго, конечно же, прав, он еще тот псих. Ничто, ни самая красивая пизда, ни наркотики, ни бабло, не сравнятся с запахом крови, с осязательным оргазмом в момент когда ты просовываешь ладонь внутрь еще живого, горячего тела и вынимаешь тускло блестящий металлический имплантат.   
— Ничего личного, это моя работа, — безнадежно неправдоподобно лжет Хичиго, заряжая второй шокер, и добавляет: — Я охрененно рад тебя видеть, малыш.  
— Пошел на хуй! — отвечают ему.  
— Приятно знать, что ты тоже, — щелкает крепление, Хичиго выныривает и стреляет, почти не целясь. — Отец, в отличие от тебя, совсем не сопротивлялся, это было обидно. Разочаровался в нем, даже забыл предложить небольшую анестезию от себя.  
Заряд кусает кирпич облупленной стены, Хичиго падает обратно, прежде чем ответный выстрел попадет ему в голову.  
Вообще-то, отец сам отказался от эфира и «кью», Хичиго просто уважил его выбор. Надо бы рассказать брату, что именно из-за него Ишшин был первым на очереди, но сладкое всегда оставляют на десерт. Старый шут перевел оплату кредита на себя, ничего не рассказав Ичиго, и, естественно, на оплату его легких денег не хватило. Очень просил не рассказывать своему любимому сыночку, чего стоила его возможность дышать дальше, но Хичиго всегда был непослушным ребенком.   
Он перекатывается и ползет к огрызку стены — с угла обзора Ичиго его не должно быть видно, — и прячется там, как раз когда брат с рычанием запрыгивает на диван, выпуская очередной заряд туда, где, как он думал, должен быть Хичиго.  
Все ребра слева, левая ключица, лучевая и локтевая кости, локтевой сустав, грудина.  
— Открылся, братец, — тянет Хичиго, облизывая губы и свешиваясь из укрытия с нацеленным шокером.  
И легкие.  
Время подвисает, как неисправная машина, мозг разрывает ощущением заторможенности окружающего, сердечная мышца разгоняет адреналин по крови, а ты видишь каждый штрих, каждую черточку, самую мельчайшую морщинку на лице жертвы.   
Тук-тук, бом-бом.   
Ритуальные внутренние барабаны выбивают развязную горячую тарантеллу.  
Хичиго видит, как брат распахивает глаза, видит, как дергается рука с зажатым в ней более бесполезным тазером.  
Губы чуть приоткрываются, Ичиго делает вдох, судорожный, панический. Хичиго тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну.  
Заряд режет воздух, метр, полметра, брат зажмуривается на мгновение, подчиняясь механизму защиты. Напрягает мышцы, разворачивает корпус в попытке уйти. Хичиго про себя перечисляет мышцы, которые должны быть задействованы для этого движения. Не исключено, что Ичиго тоже. Не исключено, на одну миллиардную, что верит в некое мистическое чудо, которое отклонит заряд.  
Чудес не бывает, теперь этому учат даже детей в школе.   
— Дерьмо! — рявкает Ичиго напоследок.  
— Всегда был эмоциональным идиотом, — хмыкает Хичиго, качая головой и наблюдая за тем, как брата прошивает током.   
Тело медленно и глухо валится за диван. 

Каждый свободен решать, на что потратить выигрыш в лотерею, с кем провести сегодняшнюю ночь, в каком тур агентстве заказывать путевки на лазурный берег.  
Каждый человек имеет право выбирать. И это право имеет каждого.  
Вот такая хуйня.   
Хичиго повезло, ректор их университета оказался вербовщиком. Хичиго могло не повезти, грань между легальностью и нелегальностью издевательски иллюзорна, и разделанный труп однокурсника могли не списать на просроченную надпочечную железу. Хичиго всегда был практиком, теория — скучная книжная лажа.   
А потом случилась авария, и отцу пришлось менять желудок и позвоночник, а Ичиго — приличный набор из костей и легкие.   
Он разрезает сначала рукава куртки, затем рубашки, вытаскивает бесполезные куски ткани. Старый разодранный матрас остро пахнет плесенью, весь этот клоповник провонял тухлой рыбой, сырым камнем и бесполезностью: специфический запах трущоб. Мутные пять вечера из пробоины в стене шуршат рекой, огибающей опоры моста. Грудь Ичиго поднимается и опускается, мерно и спокойно, губы приоткрыты, расслабленное лицо. Без сознания брат выглядит младше и непривычно беззаботно. Ичиго просто спец по надумыванию глобальных проблем и тяжких моральных нош.   
Ведь мы могли бы стать отличной парой, думает Хичиго, невесомо обводя губы сначала острием скальпеля, потом, еще раз, — пальцами.  
Несмотря на эту идиллию, почти что сраную романтику — свечек и вина разве что не хватает — адреналин, похоже, не собирается выветриваться.   
— Помнишь, как мы играли в спасение принцессы? — спрашивает он у Ичиго. — Нам было лет по шесть, кажется, сестренки были совсем маленькими, им читали на ночь сказки, а ты приходил послушать. А потом, наслушавшись про принцесс, которых поднимали из мертвых поцелуем, решил стать рыцарем и отрепетировать свои подвиги.  
Ичиго молчит и все так же беззаботен. Хичиго наклоняется к самому уху и продолжает намного тише:  
— Ты был паршивым рыцарем, тебя чуть не сожрала соседская собака-дракон, — смешок смешивается с шепотом, Ичиго беспокойно стонет. — Так вот, теперь играем наоборот, братец: я буду драконом, а ты моей принцессой.  
— В таком случае, я хочу впасть в вечную кому, пока мы не дошли до поцелуев, — еле разборчиво хрипит брат и слабо звякает наручниками. — Про отца — это была правда?  
Хичиго чуть приподнимается и заглядывает ему в глаза. Расфокусированные, но уже соображающие, фиксирующие и злые. Хичиго криво ухмыляется, когда линия губ истончается в упрямую струну.   
— Говори, чертов мудак, ну же! — брат пытается говорить громко и зло, но у него пока не выходит.  
У Хичиго еще полно зарядов, но какой толк от бессознательного тела? Ему всегда нравилось провоцировать и после наблюдать, как проходит цепная реакция, тщательно контролируемая, подогреваемая и осаждаемая. Ручку газа на полную, ручку газа к минимуму, кто в детстве не играл с огнем?   
Хичиго прекращает лыбиться и смотрит на брата серьезно, прямо в глаза, не моргая, врет.  
— Нет, — говорит он.  
Ичиго кривится.   
— Но ты ничего не попытался сделать для него, Хичиго, не попытался!  
Дергается вперед, ноздри раздуваются, зубы стиснуты, еще немного — и зарычит по-собачьи, обжигая гневным дыханием. Хичиго не отстраняется. Окатывает новой адреналиновой волной, и дразнить хочется все меньше и меньше.   
— Из системы нет выхода, Ичиго, я ведь предлагал тебе пойти со мной, — говорит Хичиго быстро, сбивчиво, облизывая сухую корку на лопнувшей губе. — Могли бы работать вместе, ты и я, может быть, вместе мы бы придумали что-нибудь, но нет, ты же господин гребаный моралист, «я не убиваю людей, я собираюсь их спасать». Тоже мне, не вознесшийся святой. Ты ведь не в курсе, что отец платил в первую очередь за тебя? Понимаешь, к чему я веду, а, Ичиго?  
Брат смотрит на него во все глаза, смотрит с подступающим неприятным озарением.   
— Твои легкие стоили папаше жизни, Ичиго, — криво ухмыляется Хичиго, перекидывая ногу через брата и усаживаясь верхом.   
Ичиго, похоже, не собирается реагировать, глядя сквозь него и изнутри плавясь от вины. Лучше любого электрошока, усмехается про себя Хичиго, и продолжает, обводя пальцем вслед за словами:   
— Грудина, ребра, все слева, ключица, локтевой сустав, лучевая, — тут Хичиго тянется вперед к прикованным запястьям, нависая над братом, второй рукой упирается в его правое плечо, волна накрывает и вжимает, заставляет почти прохрипеть: — Я вырежу из тебя их все, Ичиго.  
Ичиго ни до чего нет дела, он переваривает услышанное. Живой черный ящик, бортовой самописец резвого частного самолетика, наебнувшегося при загадочных обстоятельствах над водами Атлантики. Все узнают истину только после того, как железный оранжевый буй, который и есть тот самый черный ящик, выловят на месте крушения. Все узнают правду о том, что пилот проглотил веселую пилюльку, три глотка виски и сперму второго пилота, а вот тогда его накрыло будь здоров.  
Хичиго вдыхает, глубоко, как можно глубже, так, что металл его ребер натягивает кожу, как готовый к удару барабан, и утыкается брату в шею, ложится на него сверху полностью. Одна его рука все еще на плече.  
— Я бы выплатил часть за твои легкие. Ну, понимаешь, просто ради того чтобы ты, рыжая сука, остался мне должен, — шепчет Хичиго, жесткие волосы щекочут его ноздри. — Но один сукин сын подстрелил меня. Клиенты часто не хотят умирать, дурная привычка, знаешь. В общем, почка по кредиту. А тебя выперли. Ты сам виноват. Вот в чем надо себя обвинять, Ичиго, в том, что ты идиот, ждущий, что призрак мамочки разберется за тебя с твоей жизнью.   
Он закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, как изымал отцовский желудок. Нет, ничего инцестуального, как сейчас. Даже как-то не по-родственному сухо. Отец просил не рассказывать про перевод платежей и выплатить остаток. Хичиго пообещал, что не расскажет и выплатит, задал стандартный вопрос про вызов скорой, а затем спокойно вырезал имплантат, упаковал в вакуум, и еще минут пять сидел рядом, просто потому что Ишшин вцепился в его руку. То ли от боли, то ли вдруг вспомнил, что Хичиго тоже его сын, а Хичиго было сыто и пусто, он облизывал окровавленные пальцы и просто смотрел.   
Ичиго чуть поворачивает голову, так, что видны его левый глаз и только уголок правого глаза. Хичиго смотрит на уголок, на левый глаз, а потом на губы. Снова на глаз, целый, карий.   
— Ты присмотришь за сестрами? — спрашивает Ичиго, тоже почти шепотом.   
Хичиго смеется ему в щеку и говорит:  
— Конечно, как только им придется ставить первый имплантат. — Он смеется, а брат снова кривится, так, будто это не смех, а выхлоп ядовитого газа. — Отец провожал их в первый класс, а я поведу на первую операцию.   
— Заткнись, — шипит Ичиго.  
Хичиго легонько прихватывает его ухо губами.  
— А потом сам вырежу, если что-то пойдет не так.   
— Ты не врал про отца, — говорит Ичиго и резко выдыхает, когда Хичиго сжимает пальцами его правый сосок. — Блядь.  
Хичиго смеется снова, неторопливо и больно перекатывая кожаную горошину.  
— Каждой семье по личному потрошителю, а?  
— Прекрати, — шипит брат и возмущенно звонит наручниками.   
— Нравится? — шепчет Хичиго.  
Он провалился в волшебную страну, только без всяких синтетических грибов и натуральных кислот. Он — маленькая слепо-глухо-немая девочка, у которой голые, бескожие пальцы, они слушают и видят.  
Хичиго вспоминает, как однажды пришел забирать искусственный орган у одного парнишки. Рыжего. Парень спросил. Может ли господин потрошитель исполнить одно его желание. «Пустяк», — сказал мальчишка и попросил разрешения отсосать, потому что всегда мечтал, но у него больше не будет возможности. «Валяй», — ответил господин потрошитель, чиркая ширинкой.   
Хичиго смотрел на рыжую макушку парня, на то, как она дергается туда-сюда и навязчиво, неуместно думал, что она похожа на макушку брата.   
Хичиго давит, царапает голую горячую кожу, оголенными нервами исследует каждый миллиметр все еще скрытых под кожей костей и глухо стонет Ичиго в шею. Идеально гладкие, изящные, Хичиго никогда не понимал тех, кто не любит извлекать суставы и кости.  
Нет, он не хочет засадить брату. Вообще ни капли, на самом деле. Просто ему нравится чувствовать.   
— Извращенец, — Ичиго сглатывает, отворачивается от него.   
Хичиго не собирается его переубеждать. Зуд нетерпения расходится по ладоням, он поднимается, шарит в карманах и извлекает из правого небольшой цилиндрик с розовой пыльцой «кью».   
— Не смей, — хрипит Ичиго, увидев его.   
Хичиго хмыкает и качает головой: «извини, братец, но сегодня все будет по-моему». Ему не жалко эфира, он просто хочет немного побаловать себя непозволительной на работе сентиментальностью. Оттянуть момент, когда придется отсоединить искусственные легкие от трахеи и попрощаться с братом.   
— Еще скажи, что запрещаешь, — улыбается Хичиго, обводит кончиками пальцев линию подбородка, челюсти, и сдавливает, заставляя разжать зубы. Сковыривает ногтем крышку на цилиндре, встряхивает пару раз над языком и деснами, а потом размазывает тошнотно-розовый порошок по беспомощно открытому рту.   
Ичиго стонет, пытается отплеваться, когда Хичиго убирает руку, но только перемазывает губы. Розовые, оттенка концентрированной выжимки из всех бабских журналов, будто испачканные смазанной помадой, Хичиго смотрит и задыхается от мысли, что, если бы они трахались, он бы сейчас вылизывал их.   
Может быть, он немного кривит душой.   
Он хочет Ичиго. Сейчас, единовременно, вывернутый наизнанку адреналином предвкушения.  
Хичиго отворачивается и неспешно раскладывает чемодан с инструментом, дает себе время войти в ритм и успокоить лихорадочную дрожь в руках.   
Из-за такой же дрожи он извлек свой первый заказ неаккуратно, совершенно забыв про артерию на шее, и вернулся к боссу перемазанный кровью с ног до головы, будто злосчастные селезенка и гортань скрывались от него по всему телу клиента, и Хичиго пришлось забраться внутрь целиком, прихватив фонарик и GPS. Куротсучи, окинув презрительным взглядом, посоветовал не торопиться в следующий раз. «Раз уж тебя это так заводит, хоть обдрочись, но делай работу аккуратно», — сказал он, вручая свежую порцию листков со списком кандидатов на экстракцию. Хичиго еще долго гадал, делился тот личным опытом или анализом не единичных наблюдений.  
Сейчас Хичиго едва удерживается, чтобы не последовать совету напрямую. Джинсы кажутся размера на два меньше из-за каменного стояка.  
Ичиго постепенно забывается в накрывающем его приходе, дышит медленно и глубоко, широко открывая рот, словно ему не хватает кислорода. Возможно, так и есть. Хичиго слышал, что «кью» раскрашивает мир в безумие почище, чем старый добрый ЛСД. Он никогда не пробовал ни того, ни другого, его устраивают собственные способы получения лишней порции эндорфинов.  
Скальпель погружается в кожу, мягко тонет в ней, рассекая капилляры и расплескивая острый запах теплого ржавеющего металла, Хичиго упивается чувством, звуком, запахом. Он считает удары сердца, считает каждый вдох и выдох брата, подстраиваясь под его дыхание, становящееся беспокойнее с каждым новым сантиметром рассеченной сталью кожи.  
У каждого своя зависимость, приносящая колоссальное удовольствие. Кто-то проебывает миллионы в игорных домах, кто-то душит по подворотням грудастых шлюх, а кто-то банально долбится синтетикой. Хичиго торчит от своей работы. Он мясник, влюбленный в мясо.   
Речной гулкий шум уходит на второй план, люминесцентный свет расцарапывает пространство как наждак: слишком много деталей, слишком четкие и яркие грани, царапины, борозды, выпуклая немилосердная геометрия, разъедающая глаза. На ровных бордовых ранах взгляд отдыхает, только взгляд, потому что сердечный ритм стремится порвать горло Хичиго восторгом. Перчаточный латекс впитывается в ладони, соединяется с обменом веществ и нервной системой его тела, им он ощущает тепло кожи, напряжение мышц, когда пальцы проникают во влажную красную улыбку разреза и вынимают отстегнутую реберную дугу.   
До него не сразу доходит, что Ичиго говорит с ним.   
— ... думал, что когда вырасту, буду жить с тобой, едва слышно сипит Ичиго, заставляя замереть, наблюдая за тем, как неуверенно двигается розовый рот. — Ты, я и... Дети глупые. Я думал, а ты... Чудовище. Оказывается, — брат слабо хихикает, пытается приподнять голову, но у него не выходит и он просто косится мутным взглядом на Хичиго. Облизывает губы, тихо и протяжно стонет, выдыхая: — Мне больно.   
Хичиго откладывает скальпель, пододвигается выше, так, чтобы удобно было наклониться к его лицу. Рассмотреть каждую четко пропечатанную статичным белым светом мимическую морщину, каждую ресницу, поймать каждый вдох и выдох. Хичиго сглатывает, Хичиго касается губами губ, пошляцки розовых и влажных, как свежая рана.  
Его хватает еще на два ребра, а потом он сдается. Стягивает перчатки и отдрачивает себе, размашисто, резко и быстро. Руки снова дрожат, когда он застегивает ремень. Полунаркотический туман эйфории и возбуждения оседает липкой пленкой на спине, груди и шее.   
Хичиго смотрит на Ичиго, на то, как тот тяжело дышит в полузабытьи. Он может продолжить. Его не потревожат ни совесть, ни жалость, ни любая другая срань, которой страдали бы нормальные люди, зарезав собственного отца и брата. Ичиго прав — он чудовище, по человеческим меркам. Полностью осознающее себя и свои пристрастия чудовище, ориентированное в социальной среде на свои интересы чудовище. Мясник, который любовно свежует туши. Но граница морали сильно искажена, когда дело касается человеческих шкур, вот и все.   
Он может продолжить. А может сделать то, что делает: открывает список имен в телефоне и ищет нужное. Жмет на вызов, ждет, пожевывая губу и не отрывая взгляда от распластанного на старом отсыревшем матрасе тела.   
Допустим, он просто катастрофически спиздел насчет «хочет» и «единовременно». Насчет «единовременно» — особенно нагло.  
— Привет, мистер лошадиная лыба, — произносит Хичиго, когда на том конце берут трубку. — Запиши адрес и избавься от номера, на который я звонил. Пора вернуть мне долги.   
Такая хуйня выходит.   
Его решение имеет его и в хвост и в гриву. Хичиго не нравится быть снизу. 

Каждый человек свободен делать выбор. Но никогда не стоит забывать, что твой выбор делает тебя.   
Того, кто помнит об этом, выбор формирует как опыт формирует любую личность.   
Те, у кого большие проблемы с памятью, расплачиваются за это всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Есть и третьи — их просто ничто не колышет.   
Хичиго знакомится с Хирако Шинджи переползая с третьего на четвертый курс. Долговязый, жилистый неуемный долбоеб, помешанный на джазе и химии, неизменно заваливающий годовые экзамены и неизменно же идущий на восстановление каждый год. Четвертый курс он заваливал дважды и, в общей сложности, его университетские мытарства растянулись уже на девять лет. Его не особенно любят, часто проезжаются на тему пробитой башки и страстной любви его мамаши к жеребцам, но не гнушаются пользоваться его помощью, потому что Хирако Шинджи может все: договориться с деканатом, сделать любые шпоры, помочь с тестами, доставить колеса и девок в общежитие. Кто-то поговаривает, что он запросто может избавиться и от трупа, но Хичиго не успевает проверить достоверность информации. Он убивает неудачника Аоки Масахиро и ректор, хорошо знающий отца и наверняка что-то ему задолжавший, предлагает Хичиго пойти в возврат биокредитов. Хичиго соглашается, даже не дослушав. Хирург из него, в любом случае, вышел бы хуевый.   
Через три года работы он снова встретил Хирако, с просроченной печенью «Таихицу» внутри и чужим позвоночником в руках. «Дай мне уйти, и я в долгу не останусь», — предложил этот скалозуб и протянул свою визитку. Хирако Шинджи ныне торгует ворованными органами и самолично проводит операции по желанию клиента. Хичиго ловит и отпускает его еще два раза, прежде чем заключить сделку: за каждую такую накладку Шинджи должен ему по имплантату.   
Нынешняя задолженность Хирако составляет: двенадцать органов и бутылка текилы.   
Если бы был иной вариант, Хичиго ни за что бы не позволил этому долбоебу копаться внутри Ичиго. Увы, он не предусмотрел экстренного выхода кроме того, что открывается выдергиванием шнура из окна.   
Хичиго направляет дуло беретты на темный щербатый проход, едва услышав шорох, и держит Шинджи на мушке, пока тот ставит сумку на пол и поднимает руки. Вынув затычки наушников из ушей, Шинджи смотрит на него, смотрит на Ичиго, на его приветливо развороченную грудную клетку.   
— Ты тут чё, клона своего расчленяешь? — спрашивает он, широко и приветливо оскаливаясь, будто приперся в гости и недоволен тем, как долго его маринуют возле вешалки разговорами о погоде. — Круто.   
Хирако выглядит как дальтоник, мимоходом ограбивший распродажу. Горчично-желтая рубашка, зеленые клетчатые брюки, фиолетовые очки и ботинки. Фантастический проеб конспирации наверняка нависает на ним злым роком.  
— Это мой брат, — отвечает Хичиго, показывая, что шутки он совсем не оценил.   
Опускает оружие. Кивком приглашает гостя к столу.   
— Никогда бы не догадался, — едко тянет Шинджи, присаживаясь рядом с Ичиго. — Я, типа, угодил в эпицентр семейной драмы?   
Оборачивается и через плечо смотрит на Хичиго с плохо скрываемым осуждением.   
— Не строй из себя сраного мозговеда, — вкрадчиво произносит тот, откинувшись на трухлявую спинку дивана и демонстративно кладет руку с пистолетом на колени. — Делай, то, зачем позвали, и я снова забуду про твои потроха.  
Шинджи морщится, задерживая взгляд на губах, цыкает. Длинные пальцы проходятся по шее Ичиго, находят пульс.  
— Он потерял много крови, — бормочет, разворачиваясь и роясь в своих инструментах. — Ты, ебанутый ублюдок, еще бы часа через два спохватился. Лучше будет отвезти его в больницу, больше шансов, что выживет.  
Хичиго резко выталкивает себя из объятий отсыревшего поролона и плешивого флока.   
Будь у него возможность материализовать имплантаты из воздуха, он бы сам собрал этот конструктор обратно, не позволяя никому прикасаться к брату. Хичиго с маниакальной дотошностью пересматривал заказы, выискивая его розовый листок, и успел перехватить из загребущих рук коллег. Много кто был бы рад насолить ему таким способом, Куротсучи же совершенно безразлично, кто чьих родственников будет резать.   
— Заткнись и делай, — Хичиго пропечатывает паузами каждое слово, упирая в затылок Шинджи черный ствол. Наклоняется ближе, продолжает, спокойно и размеренно: — Это не его жизнь зависит от тебя. Это твоя жизнь зависит от его. Тут только я, мой брат и никому не нужный аутсайдер, грабящий трупы и торгующий органами в обход корпораций и Кредитного Союза. За твою голову и печенку мне начислят неплохие премиальные.   
Хирако не вздрагивает, его не пугают ни угрозы, ни металл, упирающийся в его затылок.   
Хирако из тех самых, кто никогда не колеблется делать собственный выбор. Такие с одинаковой любознательностью занимаются сексом и умирают. Для таких все «круто», потому что нет белого или черного, есть пара миллиардов цветов и возможность примерить на себя каждый.   
— Желание клиента — закон, — хмыкает он, строит недовольную гримасу и машет ладонью перед носом Хичиго. — Съеби и не мешай работать.   
В хлюпающей эхом тишине Джеймс Браун, поющий «Как секс-машина», звучит громче залпа артиллерии. Хичиго качает головой и сильнее вжимает берету в чужой затылок.  
— Это другой телефон и другой номер, — пожимает плечами Шинджи, но лишние телодвижения прекращает.  
А затем послушно сдает орущий мобильный Хичиго.   
Джеймс Браун умирает под его подошвой, так и не допев второй куплет.   
Хичиго возвращается на диван, оттуда наблюдая за работой. Он ни на секунду не убирает оружие, Хирако это явно нервирует. В конце концов Шинджи просит помочь, потому что «он не гребаный Шива».  
Хичиго никогда не мучают вопросы выбора. Он знает, чего хочет, и следует своим желаниям, живет так, как велит ему инстинкт — плохо спрятанная под лицемерием заученных общественных норм и налетом интеллекта жажда разрушать, убивать и поглощать, становится сильнее, умнее, быстрее других. Бесконечная порожняя дыра, пожирающая все приношения и требующая больше. Хичиго не старается заполнить ее до конца. В этом все удовольствие — двигаться по бесконечности, пока не сдохнешь.   
Именно поэтому он хочет, чтобы Ичиго жил.   
Он хочет получить больше. Много, бесконечно много больше.   
Он хочет его трахнуть, хочет трахать его каждый день, хочет его так, как никогда и никого.   
Хочет заменить все кости в его теле, чтобы после лично менять их, одну за другой, на новые модели.   
Хочет ломать его, но так, чтобы он не сломался окончательно, изменить под себя, чтобы Ичиго стал идеально подходящей деталью паззла для его неисправного генетического кода.  
Хичиго довольно улыбается, глядя на то, как Шинджи, покачивая головой в такт своему джазу, замазывает соединительным гелем края раны.   
Ичиго, его добрый близнец, его правильная до мозга кости рыжая сука — очень обязательный малый. Он запомнит все, что задолжает Хичиго. Дыхание, кровь, жизнь, каждый новый день. Хичиго обязательно поможет и с работой, и со всем, что когда-либо понадобится ему впредь, будет тот согласен или нет. Это станет новой зависимостью Хичиго. Долгосрочной выплатой собственным желаниям.


End file.
